Heart of fire
by chloemcg
Summary: When Sir Galleth discovers a young hatchling alone, he has trouble deciding on what to do with it. Will he keep it or will he trust his devoted heart and finish the task. But what if a certain skunk ancestor stands in Galleth's way?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sir Galleth Cooper as he belongs to Sukerpunch/Sanzaru games. I do, however, own the plot of this story and Issac.**

**Heart of fire.**

* * *

It was dark times for the medieval era in England as everyone was just getting back on their feet because of a huge dragon that had recently attacked the village. This pilgrimage had lasted 2 whole months before the beast fled and stopped its ruthless attacks as it retreated to an old ruins in a mountain afar.

The time was nearing where the recent descendant of the Cooper family line would start looking for a miracle like falling in love. Galleth had grown up alone basically as his father had perished years ago by the ghastly talons of a ginormous bird. He never could rid his mind of the images he had and the last glimpse he shared with his father.

All he ever wanted was the kindly feeling of having someone there to help him in times of need. He needed a companion of some sorts but he had little cares for this now as the 21 year old coon threaded through the forest.

Sir Galleth Cooper, knight/founder of the gallent Cooper order, was given the quest that required him to see to it that the dragon was destroyed or at least even destroy any offspring he finds as according to myth; Dragons only lived long enough to have any children so if this was the case then the dragon whom had attacked the village will have perished by now from birth.

Galleth may have been a devoted knight with a kind heart and quick temper but that was just the half of his occupation. He was secretly a thief from a very long line of thieves but they weren't just ordinary thieves who took from the poor, but they only vowed to steal from the corrupted wicked people.

The male raccoon in shining armour walked through the woodlands as he ventured deeper into certain peril. Galleth had no idea what to expect as he slung his travelling bag over his thickly armoured shoulder blade and kept his eyes glued forwards, his cane/lance sheathed safely in it's scabbard that was tied nicely behind his back by a leather sash. He only knew he had to keep the village safe from that monster from reappearing and that was what he was going to do.

The woodlands seemed to have dragged on for miles as there was only some thickly grown together tree branches covering the above so he could hardly see the sky except for the slight sunlight that barely broke through the tough branches. The Raccoon knight wondered what he was going to see in the ruins as he continued walking.

There could be a huge trove of treasury that the dragon had stockpiled inside its fortress of solitude! Galleth grinned happily at the thought of bringing back a huge bag of gems and everyone cheering for him with glee. However, he also thought about the negative things he could see. The dragon could still be alive and attack him on sight but he still thought of how epic a battle that would be.

The knight had walked for miles on end until he found what he was searching for upon one of the highest mountains that covered the far distance. Galleth swallowed as he tried to think of a way to climb the mountains that presented a huge danger to him as one drop from that height would undoubtedly kill him.

"Hmmm..." Galleth twirled one side of his brown short moustache in a long finger as he thought about his next tactic "This doth remindeth me of the time thine father of mine told me that there is always a way for a Cooper."

Galleth examined his surroundings with careful eyes. He stood at the edge of a steep cliff that led down into a deep ravine where water gently flowed through with no signs of obstructions. Sadly the knight could not swim so that was definitely a no. He looked forwards to see a fine cart road that would be heavy with any wagon travellers to be pulling and if you made one wrong step upon the narrow path, you die a most quick and painful death.

The knight closed his eyes as he took in his surroundings. The mountains were seemingly peaceful, the wind blew gently in his face to bristle his fur and he took in the fine scent of nature inspired innocent wonder.

Luckily there was a safer way to get across as he saw many giant rock spires sticking out from the ground that reached all the way to a high peak of the mountains and this made Galleth grin at how easy this was. "Hah! This shalleth be too simple for thine special talents!"

And without delay Galleth began to jump on each sharp spire with little to no effort as he used some acrobatic moves to jump from spire to spire until he finally reached a ledge that jutted out the front of the mountains in the style of the balcony. Actually, a door-shaped hole was embedded in the wall. Galleth felt an ounce of glee as he leapt off from the final rock spire and instantly gone through the caverns but he quickly found himself enveloped in the dark caverns.

The caverns in the inside were admittedly dark and damp like the sickeningly dense mist that would engulf the entire land from time to time. Galleth had a torch lit up encase of such an occasion as he used the flames guiding light to help him along as he wandered around the single path way and followed the strong scent of dirty scales and somewhat random lemony freshness.

The knight gazed around in an effort to keep his guard raised at all times as to not get himself worked up over this task even though everyone was counting on him. It was then that he found himself standing at the ledge and looking down upon the ruins he was told so much about yet there was no sign of the dragon whom attacked the village although there was this eerie silence that sent shivers down Galleth's spine...It was as if the dragon's den had been raided.

Many of the ruins support beams had been crumbled into rubble, some of the vines and ivy grew on the ground below to mask the ageing ruins but there was something off about this place. Galleth didn't know what it was but he could have sworn that he saw this type of raid before.

As Galleth jumped down from the ledge, he found something that made his eyes tear up in outright terror as the brown fur on the back of his neck stood up in utmost horror.

There was a large table what used to be the home of many eggs that had been smashed as many egg shells were on the floor. Galleth was about to turn away as the sight made him feel sick whence he saw a single survivng egg out of the corner of his keen eye and this made him react in fright as he unsheathed a dagger from his boot and pointed it towards the egg in a hostile way.

He may have felt bad for the other eggs, but he was still a bit paranoid. This growing creature inside the protective shell could be a potential threat to the village if he did not cut off the rut and prevent it from spreading. Although...his heart was telling him not to as he gazed down at the last remaining egg with his shaky hands clutched upon the handle of his dagger and he had every intent on killing the egg.

The anger was slowly dissipating inside Galleth's hardened eyes as he was becoming reluctant to end such a young life. Even if the villagers lived in fear of dragons he just could not bring himself to murder a small infant. Especially a wild animal infant. Galleth shook his head determinedly as he knew he had to do this

But then a sudden jolt came from the inside as a massive yet cracked lump appeared on the large egg and Galleth's eyes widened in awe as he watched the lifeform inside try and break out of its prison. It didn't take very long but the being had broken out of the egg with a single head butt with the assistance of its mini chunky bull-like horns and this shattered the rest of the egg shell off the hatchling as it's vision was fuzzy and disorientated while laying clumsily on its stomach with its legs spread out in funny directions.

The small dragon was actually quite bulky and chubby as it stretched its small bat-like wings that were purple in colour and the tiny reptile tried to focus his vision at Galleth with big, blue, snake-like eyes. The forest green scaled dragon sniffed curiously at the raccoon to try and decipher whether this creature was his mother or not.

"Umm...," Galleth began awkwardly as he raised a hand and forced a fanged smile "...Hello there."

The dragon hatchling blinked its big eyes open to try and adjust its vision and when it saw Galleth clearly, it immediately lunged at him with an ecstatic soft growl coming from his throat and this caught the knight off guard as he was knocked backwards before tumbling to the floor as the small dragon who was the size as a Jack Russel tackled his chest.

The creature licked the raccoon knight on the cheek with a forked tongue while rubbing his head against the crook in Galleth's neck. It was very clear what was going on now. When infants were born, they instantly imprinted on the first thing they saw so this basically meant that Sir Galleth Cooper just became a mother.

The tiny dragon hatchling purred lovingly as it tapped a claw lazily upon the Raccoon's strong chest that was protected by the cold steel chest plate he wore. Galleth sent the tiny thing the smallest of grins as the creature very much acted like a puppy. It didn't take very long but the founder of the Cooper order eventually gave into the sweetness of the situation as he tickled underneath the small dragon's massive chin and told it with an adoring voice "Aww, art thee the most adorable thing I hath laid eyes on?"

The very small dragon hatchling wagged its spike tail in response as Galleth ran a gentle hand up and down its back in a loving manner. The raccoon knight didn't believe what he was doing. He was coddling up to a newborn dragon hatchling as if it were a dog! The cream and brown furred coon felt his heart warm up at the sight of the small dragon nuzzling him and Galleth smiled warmly as he could not deny that the baby dragon was too cute to ignore as it went all out on it's dog-like behaviour. Heck, it even _barked _like a puppy!

Giving the softest of content growls, the small dragon curled upon Galleth's chest and the knight felt that for a moment that everything was just perfect. But sadly, like all good things, that had to come to an end as a skunk crept around the table where all the eggs were kept before they became smashed.

"Well, I see that I mayhaps have missed an egg." The skunk said in a serpent-like voice as he strolled over to where Galleth was as the knight quickly picked himself up off the ground and hidden the hatchling underneath his arm so it could avoid detection. Galleth knew that voice too well to miss as he glared at the direction of the skunk.

"Merlin Le Paradox." Galleth spat his name while he shot the feeble looking skunk a cold glare. For almost as long as the two could remember, they had a nasty rivalry that would get more violent each time a fight occurred. The knight raccoon cherished his knighthood and kept his thieveries a fine secret but Merlin, on the other hand, used his title of a knight to blackmail others into committing crimes for him.

The adult coon unsheathed his lance/cane and pointed it towards his foe in a silent gesture of threat as his ears flicked back and forth that proved just how hostile he was. It took a long minute of waiting for each other to start attacking but Merlin lunged at his enemy but Galleth easily dodged this pathetic attack.

"Really, Merlin?" Galleth asked with a mock grin while wagging a brow in a mishchevious way "Is that not the best fighting skills thou have got?"

Fury raised inside Merlin's eyes as he tried again to attack his enemy but just as he was about to go in for a strike, the skunk felt something clamp down upon his tail. As Merlin wore blue robes, his tail was a very easy target as it stuck out underneath the back of the rags he wore. Curious, Merlin looked at his tail to find that the newborn dragon was actually trying to bite down on his tail.

The skunk could hardly believe that this little thing was protecting that raccoon as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing. What in the world did this dragon have any reason to go into offensive mode?!

While Merlin was distracted by the teething infant reptile, Galleth rushed forwards in a quick dash as he managed to fling the skunk into the air before he used his cane to fling him against the wall before he quickly threw the blade of his dagger at Merlin's robes so he could stay hanging until the proper authorities arrive as to not arouse suspicion.

Galleth decided to run off (ignoring the shouts of upending doom from Merlin) to return to the kingdom and report back to the king but once he was just exiting the cave, he looked over his shoulder towards the floor to discover that someone was following him and was staring at him with eyes filled with sadness and confusion.

The thief's heart shattered at the very sight of those huge eyes. Galleth turned on his feet as he stroked the hatchling lovingly once more. He hated to say 'goodbye' to anyone he had just met but as Galleth turned to leave and jumped on one of the rock spires; the dragon hatchling gave soft growls and puny roars of upset as he tried to call to the one he thought of as 'mother'.

"Go on, little one. You are free to go where thou pleases." Galleth told the baby dragon but it did not budge while it stubbornly stood its ground back on the ledge.

Galleth thought about this hard. He recalled that Merlin would still be there and if he got caught by other members of the king's army than the poor dragon would be killed on sight just like his siblings and mother before him! Galleth sighed as he done the only thing he could think of that should save the hatchling's life: offered his hand out towards the hatchling.

The chubby baby dragon didn't hesitate in leaping into its new master's hand before climbing up on his shoulder and rubbing his cheek against the warm fur Galleth had. The knight of the Cooper order could not hold back a chuckle as he managed to get to safety on the other side of the cliffs as he made it back the way he came.

"Now. Since you shalt be staying with me, you shall require a name." Galleth proclaimed as he eyed the little dragon that ridden on his shoulder like a parrot. The hatchling purred soundly in agreement as it affectionately perched upon the raccoon's shoulder blade.

The older raccoon grinned as he found himself tickling the underneath of the hatchling's chin with his heart pumping with adoring sweetness. Galleth looked around as he noticed that nighttime was beginning to claim the land, making the skies a rich navy blue as multiple stars dotted the skies in a gleaming array of colours and lights that would make anyone bask in the moonlight's comforting glow.

Sir Galleth sighed as he stared up at the skies with the dragon hatchling jumping off his shoulder and giving some gentle roars that made Galleth kneel down and run two tender fingers across his spiny back. The brown cream furred male raccoon scratched his chin for a mere few moments before a name popped into mind.

"Hmmm. What does thou thinketh of the name 'Isaac'?" Galleth asked the dog-like dragon whom stretched his front claws out in a stretch before he began licking his master on the face, causing the knight to tumble backwards until he managed to regain his composure as he withdrew his cane/lance and gently touched it both the dragon's shoulder blades as he announced with a proud tone of voice.

"From this day forwards, thy shall be named Isaac Cooper. The worthy companion of a knight such as myself." Galleth announced boldly as Isaac jumped back upon the armoured shoulder of his 'mother'.

As Galleth stared up towards the sky, he felt a lot less lonely than he had been since this adventure began but now he managed to probably get back at Merlin for his treason for the crown and gained a small yet valuable but ally.

Galleth never knew this would ever have a pet to call his own and he had a feeling that this was exactly how his life was to begin with Isaac the dragon. He justed hoped that he could find someway to continue the family legacy.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Today has been a very good birthday for me! I will not say how old I am but I shall say that I enjoyed today and I can hardly wait until I continue 'Sly and the Cooper legacy' but I need a few more ideas first so forgive me for taking longer than I normally would.**

**Back to the story. I thought it would be interesting if Galleth had a pet dragon whom he had used for many heists after a few years. Who knows what happens? I'm proud of this!**

**I like how I have done the chemistry between Galleth and Isaac and I may just make a sequel to this. I would LOVE your perspective on this to see what you think. Please feel free to review! **

**Thanks! **

**-Chloemcg **


End file.
